hunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Rogers
Mr Rogers also known as Kyle Rogers was the First Antagonist of the Series, he was a warrior that won the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, and then Challenged Hunter to a fight and lost, and he came back again and still did not win. Appearance Rogers was the same size of a average spartan from the halo series, he wore Green Spartan 3 armor and the JFO helmet from halo reach, he had a Gold visor for it, Without his suit he bears hideous scars and burns after fighting a Fire beast Personality he was a calm fighter and focused on his opponent, he once Told Hunters squad "None of you people could ever beat me" and ended up getting impaled by Hunter....Irony, after hes defeat he became a pawn of Evil and wanted revenge on Hunter, he sometimes became Overconfident of his power and strength, but he was still a very skilled Warrior Early Life Kyle Rogers was born on Earth in July 22 the year was unknown, he belonged to a rather Rich Family and lived a rich lifestyle, and was trained in Martial arts by a unknown master, when he became 19 Rogers trained himself passed his limit, he became so strong that he collapsed a building with one punch, but all didn't go so well when he found out that his Parents were killed by an Unknown battle that happened once per year, he then was on a state of depression for a while at the age of 20 he decided to avenge his Parents death by Participating in the Ultimate showdown of ultimate Destiny and won the fight, he was known as a Legend afterwards, 2 years later he was roaming the streets of Harlingen and came across a Fire beast , he won against the beast but ended up getting burned by the lava, he was saved by some Spartans and he thanked them, then they gave him one of their Suits to cover his Hideous form, Rogers put the suit on and gave it a feel, then they also gave him a very rare sword found on an unknown planet and Named it Rogers Wrath, Rogers spent his whole life training and Challenging people across the land in fighting and he became very well known. History Mr Rogers Saga then later he met Hunter and his team, he challenged him and the Fight of the Ultimates began, but the fight ended with Rogers getting Stabbed and thrown into a pit. Rise of Rogers Saga he was still alive but now revenge Corrupted his soul becoming Evil and now wanted to kill Hunter, then he met another Sangheili while thinking about his plan, then he hired him as his Henchmen, he was sneaking up to Thunderchracker one time and Punched him 6 times and fled he saw Thunderckracker once more and he walked towards him and beat him up again with his assistant, then finally as he was going to kill a girl Hunter and bane appeared and they fought once more, and the fight ended with Rogers getting his head cut off by Hunter, then so ended the story of Mr Rogers in the Series, but was that really his end?...7 Mr. Rogers Saga: Rebirth. In this Saga, Mr. Rogers is back once more, but this time he has his own crew. He is first seen confronting the red ninja turtle, Raphael. Upon engaging in combat, Raphael was quickly outmatched and thus succumbed to Mr. Rogers great power and was later fed to Ripclaw, Mr. Rogets Predacon underling. Abilities Rogers was known to win an Entire battle by himself, he punched someone so hard part of their chest flew off, Rogers was capable of many things people thought was impossible Category:Human Category:Antagonist Category:Badass